Untitled For right now
by imoliverwood
Summary: The Slytherin girl that has kept her eye on Harry since she first learned his name. She's destin to control the Boy Who Lived and destory him...


I rate this R because it has stuff in it to make it R. That is your warning.  
  
None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me nor ever will because I am just a poor beaner.  
  
** Are emphasis  
  
Are thoughts.  
  
Blah blah blah enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat at her house table staring across the Great Hall. Her plate of food sat untouched. She was to busy staring in disgust.  
  
"Bianca," whispered a soft voice.  
  
"What is it Draco?" She turned her head and looked into the eyes of her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. They have been together ever since the end of their fourth year, and Bianca enjoyed every minute of it because she was the one that controlled *the* Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You have been sitting mesmerized for the past fifteen minutes. Is something bothering you Love?" He gave a light lick to her ear.  
  
"Well it's kind of hard to eat with your tongue in my ear." Draco said nothing but smiled. He loved her quick thinking and evil ambition. She reminded him much of himself, "Since when do you care about me, especially at dinner? Remember that you are the one who's usually mesmerized with Pansy Parkinson's large breast."  
  
Draco stared into the dark look she was giving him. The look in her eyes turned him on, "Since it was *him* you were staring at."  
  
Bianca looked across the Great Hall again in disgust. There *he* was, the boy who lived, with the girl that put Bianca into deeper fury, "I do not see what he sees in her. It's just because she's a fucking seeker like him."  
  
"Jealous are you? I know how much you would love to look into the bright emerald eyes of Harry Potter as he screams your name."  
  
"Oh Draco, but it's the eyes of yours I love to look in as I *fuck* you senseless." Bianca kissed him softly on his cheek.  
  
"Oh hush before I take you right here." Draco nipped her ear.  
  
"What kind of name is that anyways?" Bianca went back to staring across the room. Draco looked at her blankly; "who the hell names their daughter Cho?"  
  
"A whore for a mother. I'd be surprised if the bitch knew who her father was."  
  
"Yes it's a pity that mudbloods live like that." She took a drink out of her goblet, "well Love, shall we go back to the common room?"  
  
The hungry look in her eyes meant she wanted something other then food. "Ladies first."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco bit Bianca on the neck leaving his teeth marks on her skin. Bianca kept her eyes shut. If she looked at Draco then her fantasy would be harshly broken into. Draco bit her again but this time in between her breast. She gasped softy; it had been awhile since Draco got her off. Though they we heavily sexually active, Bianca lost all interest in Draco. It had only been her fantasy that kept her from hiding this secret from him. He bit her once more hard on the left nipple and once again aloud gasp escaped her mouth while pictures flashed through her mind.  
  
"Enjoying yourself Sweet?" Draco asked.  
  
"Shut up!" Bianca snapped.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said shut up!" She slapped him lightly on the face. She was beginning to lose her satisfaction.  
  
Draco gave her a quick glimpse but then continued with his job. Draco could see that she was aroused by the touch of his fingers as he felt her throbbing clitoris. Not wanting to miss a moment of it, he positioned himself on top oh her fully. Taking his erect penis, he placed himself on Bianca's opening. Instead of his usually slow entrance, he gave a hard forceful push causing Bianca's whole body to tense tighter.  
  
Bianca, not expecting such a force, clasped her hands around Draco's back. She began to dig her fingernails deep into his skin. Draco kept pumping harsh fully and violently. Bianca's head was know hitting the headboard of the bed causing pain to speared through out her body, "Draco...slow down...you're hurting me." She whispered.  
  
"Hush!" He barked. Now he was getting out of control. Grunts were escaping from his mouth and his teeth were clenched together.  
  
With each pump, Bianca dug her fingernails deeper into Draco's skin. She soon felt his blood pool around her fingers, "Draco! Stop-"  
  
"Oh listen to that whore you two!" It was a drunk Pansy Parkinson stumbling into the room with Crabbe and Goyle "Draco! Draco! Draco!" She mimicked.  
  
Bianca had pushed Draco to the other said of the bed, "Pansy you bitch! What have I told you about the door?"  
  
"When the door is green to not come in because you are in here fucking." Pansy climbed into her bed, "You see I was waiting, but I was *so*horny, and drunk, I had to bust in with my two men."  
  
Bianca disagreed with what Pansy called 'men,' "Bitch!" Bianca put her robe on and gathered up he clothes leaving the room.  
  
"Well *Draco* are you going to follow your bitch, or will you be joining us three?" Pansy smiled.  
  
Draco put his clothes on before answering, "Don't you ever call her my bitch Pansy," He stepped closer to her looking her in the eyes, "and you'd have to get me drunk before I'd fuck you." Draco raised his left hand and brought across Pansy's face leaving a red mark.  
  
Draco entered the common room to find Bianca sitting in front of the fire. He sat next to here.  
  
"Fuck you Draco." Bianca said without looking at him.  
  
"What are *you* talking about?"  
  
"What Am *I* talking about? What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"Oh you mean up there?" Draco placed his hand on hers, "You see, you are the one who started it. I mean slapping me in the face. I thought you wanted it rough tonight."  
  
Bianca got up disgust, "You fucking bastard."  
  
Draco seized her by her arm, "Be careful what you call me whore."  
  
Bianca jerked her arm away. Without saying a word to him, she left the Slyterine common room, heading to the corridors of Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bianca had been walking around Hogwarts for nearly an hour. The tears that had fallen from eyes were now dried. She was now beginning to walk back to the dungeons to go to bed. But something made her stop. She could hear footsteps and someone breathing lightly behind her. She turned around and headed in the direction to where she last her the footsteps.  
  
  
  
She looked around once more. There was nothing. But she could still hear someone breathing close by.  
  
  
  
She stretched both her arms out eager to touch whatever it was around her.  
  
  
  
"Hello? Is someone else in here with me?" She was beginning to enjoy this game, "come out, come out where ever you are."  
  
The corridors were dark but the moonlight made it bright as the clouds danced across it. She was ready to give up till she heard it again. This time, who ever it was sneezed and Bianca heading quickly in their direction.  
  
Before the person could move, Bianca had shoved her body forward causing her and the person to fall. Bianca carefully touched underneath her. Though she couldn't see anyone, she could feel them. Bianca smiled slightly, "Who is this under this cloak?" She picked up the material and pulled it off. Lying beneath her was *the* Harry Potter.  
  
"Do you mind? I would like to get back to my tower before a teacher catches me. I reckon you do the same."  
  
An evil grin danced across Bianca face, "Coming back from visiting ho? I mean Cho."  
  
"Ho?" A tone of anger was present in Harry's voice; "You have a lot of room to talk Bianca."  
  
"Excuse me Harry but I'm not the one whose mother is a hooker."  
  
"Her mother is not a hooker!"  
  
"Ok fine. *Was* a hooker."  
  
"You are such a cold-hearted bitch."  
  
"For the most beloved boy in this school, you sure use harsh words."  
  
"Fuck you Bianca." Harry got up and walked away.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Bianca called down the hall. He turned around and she blew him a kiss, "You will be mine. All mine." 


End file.
